OS: Le livre de Nakano
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Et si le manga Naruto n'était pas qu'un mythe?


OS : Le livre de Nakano

« Qui n'a jamais rêvé un jour de sortir de l'ordinaire, de la routine de notre monde ? Qui n'a jamais voulu que son fantasme le plus fort se réalise en ce bas monde ? Je suis un être étrange, humain, certes, mais qui rêve à des horizons plus paisibles. »

De mes plus lointains souvenirs, j'ai toujours été une fille rêveuse. J'étais le genre de fille qui pouvais rester enfermée des heures dans ma chambre, sans bruit, ni musique ni quoique ce soit. Dans ce silence et ces heures vides, j'étais assise sur mon lit à serrer une peluche ou une poupée de chiffon contre moi. Comme je ne savais pas écrire d'histoire, je les imaginais dans ma tête. Il m'arrivait souvent de m'évader vers d'autres mondes qui n'existaient malheureusement pas ici. Un monde ou j'étais insouciante, à l'abri de tous dangers et de toutes les personnes qui me voulaient du mal et qui me faisaient du mal.

J'étais le genre de fille qui croyait au père noël, à la petite souris ou même aux cloches de pâques. Ce qui m'amenait aussi à croire aux monstres qui se cachaient sous nos lits ou dans les placards. Oui, j'étais aussi le genre de fille peureuse, mais ma vie ne m'y avait pas aidé.

Je m'appelle Luna Schneider et j'ai 18 ans, voici ma vie, mes rêves, mes cauchemars, mes douleurs et mes peines.

Les humains ont toujours été la plupart des êtres cruels, l'homme est cruel et rien ne le changera. Il détruit tout sur son passage et c'est de pire en pire au fil des siècles. Les hommes aiment soumettre les autres, c'était dans leur nature. Dans notre monde, si tu étais faible ou que tu ne rentrais pas dans le moule, tu pouvais vite devenir le souffre douleur de toute une foule. C'est bien malgré moi ce qui m'arriva durant toute mon enfance. Je devais vraiment avoir un karma pourrit ou alors dans une autre vie, j'ai dû être un vraie garce pour avoir eue ce que j'ai eue.

Je suis née dans une famille modeste, j'étais l'aînée de trois frères et sœurs et je détestais ma place. L'aîné, c'était celui qui devait apprendre des choses à ses prochains, sauf que moi, je n'avais rien à leur donner. J'étais le souffre douleur de ma grand-mère, tout le monde doit se dire, les grands-mères c'est gentil et bien non. J'ai passée une partie de mon enfance à souffrir de ses coups, de ses humiliations et de bien tant d'autres choses même mes parents ne voyaient rien. Ils fermaient les yeux alors que moi je souffrais. Personne ne m'a tendu la main pour m'aider, petit à petit, je m'étais renfermée sur moi-même. Pour cacher mon mal être, je mangeais tout le temps et devins vitre assez ronde pour que les autres me mettent l'affiche. J'étais devenue le souffre douleur de tout le monde.

Alors au fil des années, je m'étais refugiée dans les livres, les mangas et mes mondes imaginaires. Je rêvais que l'un d'eux vienne dans ce monde et m'emmène loin d'ici. Mais je revenais bien vite à la réalité, je n'étais rien ou du moins peu de chose. Je ne plaisais déjà pas aux gens ici, alors des êtres aussi parfaits encore moins. Et puis, j'ai grandie, je me suis reprise un temps soit peu en main pour être à peu près présentable. Et puis, je suis rentrée dans une période douloureuse, je suis devenue gothique au grand damne de mon entourage. Mais je m'en fichais bien, je voulais être différente, je ne voulais pas ressembler à cette société abusive et botoxée.

Et puis, la chose qui à illuminer ma vie est arrivée. Je suis tombée sur le meilleur manga du monde : Naruto.

J'avais pu enfin me projeter dans un monde qui me ressemblait et que j'ai su apprécier. Grâce à ce manga, je m'étais enfin découvert des dons dont j'aurais ignoré l'existence. J'ai commencé à dessiner encore et encore, à écrire des fanfictions en bref, à créer un monde, mon monde. Enfin, les personnages ne m'appartenaient pas mais je les utilisais pour exprimer mes envies, mes sentiments et tout le reste. Et puis, je découvrais le personnage de mes fantasmes, Madara Uchiwa. Depuis lors, je ne dessinais que lui, je m'étais même fait tatouer son personnage tellement que j'en étais devenue accro. Les gens trouvaient ça stupide et immature. Mais si les gens m'avaient appréciée comme j'étais, je n'en serais surement pas arrivée à ce résultat là.

Voilà ma vie jusqu'à présent, mais jamais j'aurais cru que ça irait plus loin.

En ce moment, je faisais des études de dessins pour devenir illustratrice ou si j'ai les moyens, devenir tatoueuse. C'était devenu ma vocation depuis que je m'étais moi-même fait tatouée. Au moins, tu pouvais créer tout ce qui te passait par la tête. Et puis, les gens aimaient ça tout ce qui n'était pas ordinaire, enfin, ça restait qu'au stade du dessin. Parce qu'envers les autres, ils ne réagissaient pas pareil. Je voyais mal quelqu'un se faire tatouer la tête du mec qu'ils détestaient mais ils aimaient se faire tatouer le mec imaginaire qu'ils adoraient détesté.

Un jour, je sortis du lycée comme à mon habitude pour rejoindre le centre-ville ou j'habitais encore avec mes parents. Les tensions entre eux et moi étaient perpétuels, pour la moindre chose, eux et moi nous nous engueulions. J'avançais dans les rues jusqu'à ce que je passe devant une boutique d'antiquité japonaise. Je me disais que j'avais besoin de matériels pour mes dessins car je me retrouvais souvent à court et que ça me frustrait quand ça arrivait en plein milieux d'un dessin. Je passais la porte, une clochette sinistre se mit à retentir. C'était sombre et assez vieux. J'avançais dans la grande allée à la recherche de ce que je voulais. Puis, on me parlait :

- Je peux vous aidez ?

Je me retournais et vis un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'années me regarder. Je lui fis un mince sourire :

- Bonjour, je cherche du matériel pour le dessin style japonais et je me suis dis que vous aviez ce qu'il fallait ici.

- Oh, vous devez sans doute chercher des encres et du papier, je vais vous y conduire. Nous recevons beaucoup de dons anonymes, vous y trouverez peut-être votre bonheur.

Il m'emmenait dans une pièce au fond du magasin, c'était rempli de vieilleries mais je trouvais ça plutôt sympa. Il m'y laissait et repartit au comptoir du magasin. Je commençais à fouiller et trouvais des encres, des plumes ainsi que tout un tas d'autres choses qui pouvaient faire mon bonheur à part un truc. Je cherchais du papier vieillit pour faire un essaie et il n'y en avait pas. Quand j'eue tout, je revins au comptoir pour déposer mes articles :

- Vous avez trouvé tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

- Oui à part du papier, je cherche du parchemin vieilli pour faire de nouveaux dessins.

Il se mit à réfléchir et me fit signe d'attendre. Il repartit dans le magasin et revenu assez vite avec un genre de cahier. Il le posait devant moi et je le regardais. Le papier me convenait et le livre était protégé par une vieille couverture en cuir :

- Je vous dois combien pour le livre ?

- Je vous le donne, ça fait des années qu'il est ici et pour une raison qui m'échappe, personne n'a voulu l'acheter.

Je souris, c'était vraiment une aubaine pour moi, un cadeau des dieux comme dirait beaucoup. Je payais mes achats et partie du magasin.

Je rentrais directement chez moi, mon père se pointait près de moi et regardait ce que j'avais acheté. Il soupira, ça en voulait dire long. Du style, t'as besoin de claquer tes sous dans des trucs aussi chers ? Mais ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'y faisais plus attention, je montais directement dans ma chambre et fermais la porte. Je posais mes nouvelles acquisitions sur le bureau et allumais la musique. Je regardais ma chambre, tous mes murs étaient remplis de dessins, ça allait même parfois jusqu'au plafond. Je m'allumais une cigarette et m'assis à mon bureau. Je feuilletais le livre et une feuille volante s'y défaisait. Il y avait quelque chose dessus, un dessin, un vieux dessin. Je le regardais attentivement, c'était une femme dessinée dessus, elle était très belle. Je me levais et allais devant mon miroir, j'avais quelques similitude avec elle mais ce n'était pas flagrant. Mais par jeu, j'arrangeais mes longs cheveux comme les siens et regardais de nouveau. C'était presque ça…. Puis, je redescendis sur terre, je me faisais encore des films.

Je me remis à mon bureau et commençais à dessiner sur la première feuille. Je voulais voir ce que donnais le personnage de Madara sur ce genre de papier. Une heure après, ça commençait à se préciser jusqu'à ce qu'on m'appelle pour manger. Je descendis et m'installais à table, le sujet en revenait toujours à moi :

- Quand est-ce que tu penseras à être présentable ?

- En quoi ça vous dérange ? Mon style vestimentaire me convient très bien.

- Les gens se moquent de toi et ça se répercute sur nous, tu ne te rends pas compte le mal que ça nous fait.

Je ne disais rien, je m'en fichais complètement, c'étaient des adultes, ils devraient savoir se défendre tous seuls. Je mangeais le plus vite que je pouvais pour éviter de parler de ça. Après, je remontais dans ma chambre pour terminer mon dessin. Je sais que ce soir-là, j'ai terminé très tard et que je suis vite allé me coucher. Mais dans la nuit, quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru et imaginé se produisit.

Je dormais profondément, mes volets n'étaient pas fermés et la pleine lune éclairait la chambre. Mais cette nuit, la lune était rousse, elle était d'un rouge assez spectaculaire. Elle éclairait mon livre encore ouvert sur la page ou j'avais fait mon dessin pour qu'il sèche. La page se mit à noircir et à disparaitre du cahier. Une ombre se dessinait dans la chambre jusqu'à prendre forme, elle apparut dans le rayon de lune. Elle regardait ses mains et se mit à sourire cruellement :

- Je suis enfin en vie.

Madara Uchiwa exista réellement cette nuit là. Il regardait le livre sur le bureau, c'était grâce à ça qu'il était apparut dans notre monde. Il regardait la chambre, il se rendait compte que dans notre monde, il était adulé comme un dieu, dieu qu'il tentait d'être dans les livres. Il posa son regard sur le lit, je dormais encore. Il s'approcha doucement et se penchait à mon oreille :

- Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir devenir ce que j'ai toujours voulus être ; murmura t-il.

Il passait un doigt sur ma joue et disparut de la chambre.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais et me levais. Je m'approchais de mon bureau et vis que le dessin avait disparus. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il c'était passé, je fus très vite en colère, je m'habillais et descendis. Ils étaient entrain de déjeuner, je les regardais :

- Vous avez bien joué cette nuit ?!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de péter une crise du matin ?

- Qui a volé mon dessin ?!

Mon père se levait de table :

- Casse-toi, tu reviendras quand tu seras calmée.

- C'est ça, ça se trouve, je ne reviendrais pas et vous serez bien contents sans moi !

Je remontais dans ma chambre et repris mes affaires, ensuite, je quittais la maison pour aller au lycée. En chemin, je butais dans un groupe de jeunes, le mauvais groupe. Ils me poussaient et je tombais au sol :

- Tiens, v'là Morticia.

- Regarde là elle, t'es trop moche !

Je baissais la tête, j'avais toujours été traitée ainsi par les autres, ils ne me comprenaient pas, personne ne me comprenait. Ils prirent mon sac et l'ouvrirent, je vis mes bouteilles d'encres volées et exploser parterre :

- Arrêtez !

Ils se mirent à rire cruellement et se saisissaient d'un de mes carnets à dessins. Ils le regardaient :

- Tu rêves de trop, même s'il existait, il poserait jamais les yeux sur un thon comme toi !

Ils commençaient à les déchirer, je voulais le récupérer mais ils me poussaient encore. C'était comme une partie de mon âme qu'ils étaient entrain de détruire. J'avais passé tellement de temps à les faire ces dessins. Et puis, c'est là que je le vis la première fois. Quelqu'un arrivait derrière eux :

- Ça suffit.

Ils se retournaient, j'avais toujours la tête baissée, j'étais trop blessée :

- Yo mec, la japan expo c'est plus loin et tu t'es trompé de saison on dirait alors maintenant casse toi !

- Regarde-moi ce guignol, t'es trop ridicule dans ton armure en plastique !

Il baissait son regard sur moi :

- Vous avez fait du mal à ma créatrice, c'est tellement fâcheux.

Il en prit un par la gorge et le soulevait de terre. Il souriait encore cruellement, le jeune se débattait en vain dans sa poigne de fer :

- Les humains de votre monde sont tellement faibles.

Les autres se mirent à détaler comme des lapins, il le regardait encore jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance à cause du manque d'oxygène. Il le lâchait au sol, il s'approchait de moi et se baissait à ma hauteur :

- Arrête de pleurer, j'ai encore besoin de toi.

Je levais mon regard et croisais le sien, j'étais entrain d'halluciner ou un truc dans le genre :

- Madara Uchiwa…. C'est impossible….

Je m'évanouissais, il me rattrapait et soupirait. Il faisait souvent cet effet-là même dans son monde, pourtant il n'était pas si effrayant que ça se disait-il. Il me prit avec lui et nous disparûmes des lieux.

Quand je me réveillais plus tard, j'étais allongée parterre, le sol était poussiéreux et froid. Je me redressais et regardais autour de moi, j'étais dans une vieille maison qui semblait abandonnée. Mon sac était à coté de moi mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Je me relevais difficilement, il fallait que je sorte d'ici. J'avançais vers la sortie de la pièce, j'arrivais dans un sombre couloir et le longeais lentement. Je regardais dans toutes les pièces et ne vis rien, jusqu'à la dernière. Il y avait un vieux fauteuil miteux dedans, dos à la porte. Je voyais très bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un dedans, j'allais faire demi-tour :

- Tu es enfin réveillée.

C'était lui, sa voix me glaçait le sang. Je n'osais pas m'approcher, il se mit à rire :

- Tu pus la peur jusqu'ici.

Il se levait de toute sa hauteur, oui, il était vraiment impressionnant. Il se tournait vers moi et me regardait. Son sharingan était actif, je baissais les yeux sachant ce que ces yeux étaient capables de faire. Il approchait et je reculais. Mais il réussit quand même à attraper mon poignet :

- Voyons, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, j'ai encore besoin de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous êtes ici à cause de moi….

- À cause ? Non, non, grâce à toi. Sache que c'est un sacré service que tu m'as rendu là. Je vais te raconter une petite histoire ma belle et ensuite, tu vas m'aider. Oh, en échange, tu pourras faire autant de dessins sur moi, dans toute mes positions les plus guerrières quand j'aurais assouvis ton monde.

Assouvis mon monde ? Ce monde que je détestais tant, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée mais qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Et puis, quand je ne lui serais plus d'aucune utilité, qu'allais-je devenir ?:

- Il y a d'autres personnes plus talentueuses que moi dans ce bas monde.

- Je sais, mais comme c'est toi qui m'a ramené ici, c'est toi que je veux, ne crache pas dessus, c'est un vrai cadeau que je t'offre.

Il me tirait dans la pièce ou il était, il se rassit dans son fauteuil et m'obligeait à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il me regardait et ne dit rien, il sourit :

- Tu sais qui je suis donc je n'ai pas besoin de te faire les éloges de mon apogée ainsi que de ma vie. Du moins, la vie que les livres ont bien voulus vous faire voir.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a bien des choses que l'auteur à voulus vous cachez à vous les humains. Le livre d'où je viens, est le livre de Nakano, le saint-patron des Uchiwa. Ce livre à été créé avec un papier très spécial, personne n'a jamais su avec quoi il avait été fait. Il était utilisé pour faire revenir une personne morte. C'était une merveilleuse invention à cette époque. Quand il mourut, le livre avait été récupéré par le clan et s'est transmit de génération en génération. Mais un jour, un Uchiwa en vanta ses qualités alors qu'il était dans un lieu pas très approprié. La rumeur se rependit comme une trainée de poudre jusqu'aux oreilles des ennemis du clan. C'est alors que jour après jour, le clan subissait des attaques ennemis bien plus grandes que leurs forces armées. Mon ancêtre, Indra Uchiwa décidait de faire une chose qui lui crevait le cœur mais qui éviterait l'éradication du clan. Il fit disparaitre le fameux livre et les choses redevinrent normales. Personne n'a jamais su ou avait été envoyé ce livre.

Un jour, j'ai découvert cette légende lorsque ma mère nous racontait les épopées de mes ancêtres. Quand j'ai quitté Konoha, je me suis mis en quêtes de réponses. Les années ont passées et j'ai vieillis mais j'avais pu réaliser d'autres de mes plans entre temps mais ce livre me hantait. Et une nuit, je fis un drôle de rêve, j'étais de nouveau jeune dans mon armure de guerre. Je me retrouvais dans un lieu blanc et vide, un homme habillé bizarrement était dressé devant moi. Il était tout aussi étonné que moi de me voir et puis, je lui ai fait voir quelques bouts de ma vie sans trop en dévoiler car je croyais que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve. En fin de compte, non, car il s'agissait du créateur du livre par lequel vous nous avez découvert. Et qu'une fille comme toi soit une idole de notre histoire et qui trouve le livre par hasard, c'était inespéré. Mais voilà, j'ai réussis mon coup.

- Vous aviez une chance sur un milliard, vous êtes vraiment chanceux.

- Sans toi, mes plans auraient été voués à l'échec sans que je le sache.

Cette histoire était bien compliquée mais voilà, il avait eu simplement de la chance :

- Et qu'allez-vous faire ?

Il se mit à sourire et passait sa main sur ma joue :

- Après ma chère, tu vas faire revenir mon clan au complet. Nous assouvirons ce monde, les humains nous servirons et nous pourrons nous étendre pour que le clan Uchiwa atteigne son apogée. Et je serais le maître ce monde sans que rien ni personne ne vienne m'en empêcher.

- Et quand je ne vous serais plus utile ?

- Nous avons tout le temps de voir tes conditions, maintenant, tu vas m'obéir et faire ce que je te demande.

Il me regardait dans les yeux, ses sharingans se mirent à tournoyer. Je me figeais et perdis encore connaissance. Maintenant, ses plans se mettaient en marche…..

A suivre


End file.
